dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The School Girl
'Summary' A new girl has joined Elementary School, and it appears Blink has a small crush on this one. 'Characters' *Blink *Ellen *Bullies (antagonists) *Teacher *Pink *Blue 'Transcript' (Pink is dropping Blink off at elementary school) Blink: Bye mommy. (kisses her cheek and gets out the car with his bag) Pink: Bye sweetie. Have a great day. (drives off) (Blink walks inside and sits next to his friends) Teacher: Alright students, today we have a new student. Come on in. Yellow Girl: M-My name is Ellen. Teacher: It's okay to be shy sweetie, we're all nice people here. Bullies: Except for us. Teacher: Ahem! Bully: (growls) Sorry. Ellen: Uhh, okay. Teacher: Why don't you go sit next to Blink? Blink: (stares for a moment while blushing) Wow... Ellen: Okay. (goes to sit down) Blink: Uh.... (waves slowly) Hi... Ellen: Hello. Blink: I- I ho-hope you like it here.. Ellen: (giggles) I hope I do too. Blink: (blushes) Wow... (at Blue's house, Pink, Blue and Blink were eating dinner) Blink: Hey Daddy, what did you feel like when you saw Mommy for the first time. Blue: Uhh... I felt pretty special for Pink. Blink: Daddy, what can you do to get a girl to like you? Blue: Uhh... I guess you just say nice things, give her flowers and show her your love. Blink: And how did you feel Mommy? Pink: I, uhh, just felt the same way Blue did. Blink: Okay.... (at recess, Ellen sits on a seat and eats her sandwich, Blink watches from a distance and blushes again) Girl #1: Hey Blink, watcha doin'? Blink: (snaps out of it) Oh! Heh, hi girls. Girl #2: (giggles) Do you like Ellen? Girl #3: Why don't you go do something nice for her. Blink: Like what? Girl #1: Try showing her your love, giver her flowers or something. Blink: Okay... (walks to Ellen) Hey Ellen.. Ellen: Hm? Oh, hello. Blink: I uh... brought you some flowers! (pulls out some purple flowers) Ellen: Ooh! (takes the flowers) They're pretty! Blink: Do you like them? Ellen: Yes; I love them! Blink: (to the girls) She likes them! (the three girls throw thumbs up at Blink) (It cuts to some kids drawing art. Blink is drawing art with Ellen) Blink: I like art, it's pretty. (Ellen nods in agreement.) (Blink, without Ellen looking, quickly pulls out a sheet of paper and draws a picture) (30 MINUTES LATER) Blink: (finishes) Hey Ellen? Like my picture? (The picture shows a lot of flowers, a happy sun, cute animals and Blink and Ellen holding hands in the middle surrounded by love hearts resembling a big heart) Ellen: Aww! It's so cute! Blink: (blushes) I'm glad you like it. (Ellen giggles and blushes too.) (At lunch, Ellen is eating her burger. Three older kids watch her) Bully #1: Look at her, eating her sandwich. Bully #2: I hate newbies. Bully #3: Especially when she hangs out with that nerd Blink. Let's go teach her not to hang out with Blink. Bully #1: (takes Ellen's sandwich) Thanks, you shouldn't have. (eats it) Ellen: Hey! You didn't even ask me if you could have that! (the two other bullies grab her arms) Bully #2: We're bullies, we don't ask. Bully #3: This'll teach you not to hang out with nerds like Blink. Ellen: (cries) HELP! (before the bully could even hit Ellen, he is suddenly kicked in the balls) Bully #1: AUGH MY BALLSACKS! (kneels in pain) Blink: Leave her alone! Bully #2: Oh crap.. Blink: Yeah, you guys may think your tough on the OUTSIDE, but NOT the inside! (pulls a baseball bat out and charges at them) Bully #3: Nonononono! We're sorry! We'll never bully again! (runs off with the second bully carrying the first one) Blink: (puts bat away) Meanies. Ellen: Yay! (hugs Blink) Thanks for saving me! Blink: (blushes more) Heh, you're welcome. (after school, the kids run outside cheering while Blink and Ellen walk out together) Blink: I hope you enjoyed this day Ellen. Ellen: Mm-hm. I did! Blink: (blushes) Cool.. (Ellen, while blushing, quickly kisses Blink's cheek) Blink: (whole face turns red) ..... Ellen: Well, I better go. I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Blink: (snaps out of it) Oh! Yeah okay. Bye Ellen! Ellen: Bye! (waves as she walks away) Blink: (waves and gets into Pink's car) Hi Mommy. (sighs dreamily) Pink: Hi. How was your day? Blink: (looks out the window) Amazing... '(END) ' What do you think about this cute episode? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:December Releases